When He Goes Too Far Part 2
by MileySmilez
Summary: This is the sequal to my story When He Goes Too Far. What will happen when Jake keeps his promise, and he IS back?
1. A New Kid In Town

Part Two

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**Note: This ****may**** contain a little bit of sexual content, like the other, but not much.**

Miley had been doing great ever since Jake had been temporarily arrested. There were other boys on the market, ones that were less maniacal and obsessed with acting older than they were. Like Erik. Miley had met Erik in homeroom. He walked up to her and wished that every girl at his old school had looked like her. Of course, Miley was secretly wishing every boy at her school looked like him!

Erik was the new kid in town. He was five foot seven, black hair, green eyes, smart, kind, and had a beautiful singing voice. It was silky and smooth. He was pure and Christian. Miley thought that if they were ever a more beautiful match, she'd never heard of them. Erik was pretty obviously about his feelings towards Miley. He brought her a fresh flower every day and talked to her all the time.

Lily was supportive of Miley, just as they'd promised after the "Lucas incident." The day after Erik started eating lunch with Miley, Lily, and Oliver, Lily said to her, "He's so sweet, and not like Jake at all. He's so perfect for you." Miley had responded, "I obviously know that. Why do you think I picked him?"

One day, Amber and Ashley rushed over to Erik and started curling their hair and flirting with him. "I love your hair," fawned Ashley. "I hear you can sing. I, and my best friend _Hannah Montana, _say I can sing well, too," bragged Amber. Erik thanked Ashley and nodded politely at Amber. "I really like Hannah Montana," commented Erik. "She's probably my favorite girl celebrity, next to Hilary Duff. Her lyrics are really inspiring. I wish I could write songs with that much depth. But mine are all bark, no bite. I bet most of that stuff comes from her heart."

Miley almost fainted. Finally, a guy who seemed perfect is every department. Amber nodded eagerly. "She's so amazingly nice. We're best friends. We hang out almost every night when she's not touring and we eat sugar free semi sweet chocolate chip cookies," she lied. Miley's mouth almost dropped open for this bald-faced lie. The only time Amber had talked to Hannah face to face would be at the show when they performed together. Erik, obviously sensing this lie, nodded again. "Um, if you're trying to turn me on or something," he said cautiously, "well, I'd give up."

"Why?" asked Ashley stupidly. "Because." Erik leaned in and put his arm around Miley and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm taken." The two snobs' mouths dropped completely open and they scoffed. "Fine. But what you see in her is unknown to us!" Amber snapped. The two girls sauntered away.

Miley blushed uncontrollably. "Were you serious?" she asked. Erik shook his head. "I just said and did that to get them off our case." Miley looked down, embarrassed. "Oh." Erik put his arm around her again. "I was joking. Of course I was serious. I mean, we are going out, aren't we, Miley?" Miley smiled. "Yeah!" she said, aware of how stupid she sounded but didn't care.

The next day was Saturday, and she and Erik were going to the movies. Lily came over beforehand so the girls could check out the outfit she was wearing. "It is so cute!" Lily screamed when Miley showed her the blue cowl-neck tunic, black waist belt, skinny light wash jeans, and black knee-high Uggs.

When she arrived at the movie and she and Erik had bought their tickets, they went into the theater and Erik suggested they got a seat in the back. Miley felt an uncomfortable prickle in her spine but she obliged anyway. About halfway through without any trouble, Erik put his arm around Miley. He didn't even do that classic "yawn and stretch thing." He just put his arm around Miley and cupped her shoulder. About ten minutes later, Miley could feel him pulling her into him, until she was squeezed up against him almost (at the movie theaters, they had a few benches for couples). She rested her head on his broad shoulder and thought that if he made one more Jake-like move, she'd go crazy. Then she looked up on the screen and she realized in horror that the movie they were walking starred…JAKE! She hadn't seen him during the first half, since he was in character as a half alien/half human creature, but now she could. She almost screamed. She wanted to get her attention away from the screen. Thankfully, Erik provided that attention and leaned in a little closer to her head, until she turned to see what was up. Then he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in and kissed her.

It was a nice kiss. Not like the kind of making out, dirty kissing Jake had done that she'd hated, but the gentle, passionate, approved kiss that a true boyfriend would do. Right when she was really enjoying the distraction, she felt an empty soda cup hit the back of her head! She broke the kiss and whipped around. They were sitting in the second from last row, and sitting right behind her was…

Jake Ryan.

**Read the next chapter to see what happens.**


	2. A Deadly Threat Can Only Mean He's Back

_Jake Ryan._

Miley almost screamed. Jake grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the movie hallway. Erik followed quickly. "Let go of my girlfriend!" he screeched once they were out of the theater. "Your girlfriend?" scoffed Jake. "I don't think so. Miley and I were going out before you probably even knew her, and I'm going to take her back now."

Miley pulled away and clasped onto Erik. "Jake, what's the matter? Did your _other _girlfriends dump you?" Miley asked. Jake looked away. "Ooh, did I hit a raw nerve?" taunted Miley. Jake glowered and spat, "No, I broke up with them." Then his expression changed. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you, physically and emotionally. Take me back."

"No. And gifts aren't going to win me over. I have a cuter, nicer, more sensitive, and caring boyfriend now. So see you, sucker. You blew your chances. Let's go, Erik." The couple began to retreat to their theater when Jake grabbed Miley's wrist again. "I don't think you understood me. That wasn't a question or choice. It was a command."

"And I won't oblige." Jake cackled. "Um, I don't think you see what's at stake. I need a hot girl to go with me to the premiere of that new Mandy Moore movie, and you're the only girl I haven't dated or dumped who I know. Including Mikayla. So, if you won't go with me, I'm going to have to get _violent." _Miley buried her face in Erik's shoulders and almost cried. She was truly and honestly scared. Jake was a complete nutcase. There was no way this kid was sane. But why was he torturing her?

Miley stiffened. "If you aren't out of my sight in five seconds, I'm going to call the police and remind them about their little old friend Jake Ryan. Do you want to be readmitted into prison again?" Jake glared at her. "You don't scare me. But there will be consequences, trust me. If you find yourself losing a lot of blood without explanation, well, I think you can figure it out." He winked deviously and strolled out of the movie theater, ignoring the paparazzi crowding around him.

Miley did cry. She let it all out to Erik, explaining to him what had happened. He gasped when she got to the part about sex and showed her his purity ring. She laughed and showed him her matching one. "Well, you don't have to worry about that with me!" he joked. Miley instantly felt better. "Erik, thank you so much." Erik asked, "What for?"

"Everything."

Miley kissed him on the mouth and then asked him if it'd be alright if they left now. She didn't feel well. He said, "Of course! Let me call my parents, they'll give you a ride to your house!" Miley half-smiled. "Sorry for dipping out on our date," she apologized. "Well, don't worry, I sense and hope that this won't be the last."

Miley smiled. "Agreed."


	3. Jake In Blood

**This is really, really short, I'm warning you! But, if people like this as they liked Part 1, Part 3 will be on its way!**

Miley went to bed early that night. Through the night, she had disturbing and uncomfortable dreams. The next morning, she felt pained and light-headed, and her arm itched incredibly. Once, she scratched something weird and looked down.

She screamed.

Etched in her arm was a word encrusted with her own blood. It looked as though a professionally knife handler had sketched it. She couldn't make out the whole of it, only the first part—

**JAKE**


End file.
